Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3
|publisher = |producer = Neil Nicastro Ken Fedesna Paul Dussault |programmer = Ed Boon |composer = Dan Forden |artist = John Tobias Steve Beran Tony Goskie |series = Mortal Kombat |platforms = Arcade, Sega Saturn, Sega Genesis, Super NES, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, iOS, PlayStation 2,Bundled with the special edition of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Windows |released = |'Sega Saturn' Mega Drive/Genesis, SNES Game Boy Advance Xbox Live Arcade Nintendo DS iOS December 16, 2010 PlayStation Network }} |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Midway Wolf Unit |sound = ADSP2150 MDC System |display = Raster resolution 400 x 254 (horizontal), palette colors 32768 }} Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (UMK3) is a fighting video game in the Mortal Kombat series, developed and released by Midway to arcades in 1995. It is an update of 1995's earlier Mortal Kombat 3 with an altered gameplay system, additional characters like the returning favorites Kitana and Scorpion who were missing from Mortal Kombat 3, and some new features. Several home port versions of the game were soon released after the arcade original, although none were completely identical to the arcade version except for the Sega Saturn port. Some later home versions followed the arcade original with more accuracy. Some versions were released under different titles: Mortal Kombat Advance for the Game Boy Advance in 2001 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat for the Nintendo DS in 2007. The iOS version, recreating the game using a 3D graphics engine, was released by Electronic Arts in 2010. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was mostly well received and has been considered a high point for the Mortal Kombat series. However, the iOS remake and some other home versions were received poorly in comparison to the arcade game. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was updated to include more content from previous games in the series as Mortal Kombat Trilogy in 1996. The 2011 compilation Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection includes an emulation of UMK3 as well as the first Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II. Gameplay performing a decapitation Fatality finishing move on Liu Kang]] Several ninja characters absent from Mortal Kombat 3 return in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, including Kitana, Jade, Reptile and Scorpion on the prototype version; a new Ultimate Kombat Code was added in revision 1.0 to enable Mileena, Ermac, and Classic Sub-Zero as secret characters. Two new gameplay modes were introduced: the 2-on-2 mode which was similar to an Endurance match but with human players on both sides, and a new eight-player Tournament mode. Added features Several miscellaneous features were added to and changed in UMK3: * The original red portal background used for the "Choose Your Destiny" screen is now blue. * An extra Master difficulty is present. * In the additional "Master" difficulty setting, Endurance Matches return, in which the player can face as many as three opponents in a given round; these had not been seen in the series since the first Mortal Kombat. * Shao Kahn's Lost Treasures – selectable prizes, of which some are extra fights and others lead to various cutscenes or other things – are introduced after either the main game or the eight-player tournament are completed. * Shang Tsung's transformations are accompanied by announcements of the name of the character he is changing into. To balance the gameplay, some characters were given new moves and some existing moves were altered. Some characters were given extra combos and some combos were made to cause less damage. Chain combos could be started by using a jump punch (vertical or angled) or a vertical jump kick, which creates more opportunities to use combos. Combos that knock opponents in the air no longer send one's opponent to the level above in multi layered levels; only regular uppercuts do this. The computer-controlled opponent AI was improved in the game. However, three new flaws were introduced along with the revisions: while backflipping away from an opponent, if the player performs a jump kick, the AI character will always throw a projectile; this leaves the computer character vulnerable to some attacks and can easily lead into a devastating combo. If the player walks back-and-forth within a certain range of the AI character, the opponent will mimic the player's walking movements for the whole round and never attack. If the computer opponent is cornered, the player can repeatedly perform punches without the AI character stumbling back, thus allowing the player to win easily. UMK3 features several new backgrounds: Scorpion's Lair/Hell (this stage also contains a new Stage Fatality, where an uppercut can send the opponent into a river of lava); Jade's Desert (in a reference to his MK3 ending, Cyrax is seen stuck waist-deep in sand in the background); River Kombat/The Waterfront; Kahn's Kave/The Cavern; Blue Portal/Lost (a combination of the background from the UMK3 "Choose Your Destiny" screen, the Pit 3 bridge, and the mountains and bridge from the Pit II in Mortal Kombat II); Noob's Dorfen (based on the Balcony stage, which can now be played using a Kombat Kode without having to fight Noob Saibot to see it as in MK3). Before reaching any of the original MK3 backgrounds in 1- or 2-player mode, the game must cycle through all of the UMK3 exclusive backgrounds twice. Scorpion's Lair, Secret Cave and Abandoned River stages are selectable by using a password while on the missing Bank Stage cycle. In Scorpion's Lair, fighters can uppercut each other into Kahn's Kave. Some elements from MK3 are missing in UMK3. The only biographies featured are those of Kitana, Jade, Scorpion and Reptile (the ninja characters who were not included in MK3), which are the only four shown during attract mode, while all of the biographies and the full-body portraits of the MK3 characters are missing. The biographies that do appear in the game are presented differently from those in MK3, as are the endings. The storyline images and text do not appear. Finally, the Bank and Hidden Portal stages from MK3 were removed (Jade's Desert serves as a placeholder where The Bank stage used to appear once the player reaches the original MK3 level cycle). Characters The arcade version features all playable characters from Mortal Kombat 3, who were portrayed by the same actors: Cyrax (Sal Divita), Liu Kang (Eddie Wong), Kabal (Richard Divizio), Kano (Richard Divizio), Kung Lao (Tony Marquez), Stryker (Michael O'Brien), Jax Briggs (John Parrish), Nightwolf (Sal Divita), Sektor (Sal Divita), Shang Tsung (John Turk), Sheeva (stop motion) (not available in Genesis and SNES versions), Sindel (Lia Montelongo), Smoke (Sal Divita), Sonya Blade (Kerri Hoskins) and Sub-Zero (John Turk). The boss and sub-boss from MK3, Motaro (stop motion) and Shao Kahn (Brian Glynn, voiced by Steve Ritchie), also return. There are four additional characters that are playable from the start: *Jade (Becky Gable) – After the renegade Princess Kitana killed her evil twin Mileena and escaped from Outworld to Earth, her close friend Jade was appointed by the Emperor Shao Kahn to find and bring her back alive. *Kitana (Becky Gable) – She is accused of treason after killing Mileena; she now attempts to reach Queen Sindel to warn her of their true past. *Reptile (John Turk) – As one of Shao Kahn's most trusted servants, Reptile assists Jade in the hunt for Kitana, but with secret orders enabling him to kill her if necessary. *Scorpion (John Turk) – Scorpion escapes from Earth's hell when Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls and eventually joins the struggle against the Outworld. More are unlockable via the Ultimate Kombat Kode: *Classic Sub-Zero (John Turk) – Having been seemingly killed in the first game, Sub-Zero mysteriously returns to again attempt an assassination of Shang Tsung. *Ermac (John Turk) – A mysterious warrior that exists as a life force of by the souls of dead Outworld warriors in Shao Kahn's possession. *Mileena (Becky Gable) – After she was killed by Kitana, Mileena was brought back to life by Shao Kahn to help him to defeat Earth's warriors with her combat skills and a mind-reading connection to her sister. Finally, Smoke's human form can be unlocked via a code entered right before a match. Returning characters were warmly welcomed by critics as an improvement the "lackluster roster" of MK3 with "the greatly missed" Kitana, Mileena, Reptile, and especially Scorpion."ReviewAxis: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3", GameAxis Unwired 53 (February 2008) The female ninja characters (Mileena, Kitana and Jade), returning from Mortal Kombat II, were portrayed by a different actress, Becky Gable, due to the lawsuit issued by Katalin Zamiar and some of the other MKII actors against Midway; they were also given a different set of outfits and hairstyles, which were again identical for all of them (in the game there are just three palette swap character models for male, female and cyborg ninjas, not counting the MK3 Sub-Zero but including Classic Sub-Zero). There are also two new hidden opponents and console exclusives: Noob Saibot (John Turk) and Rain (John Turk). Although Noob Saibot was featured in the original MK3, he is no longer a palette swap of Kano but instead of a ninja; as before, he is fought via a Kombat Kode. Rain is featured in the game's opening montage (except on the Sega Saturn), but he is actually a fake hidden character that is not found in the arcade game. Both Noob Saibot and Rain were made playable for the 16-bit console versions, although Sheeva was removed, and the two boss characters are playable via a cheat code. Release Like the other Mortal Kombat games so far, this one made its debut in the arcades. It first appeared in select arcades in early November 1995. Arcade owners who already owned Mortal Kombat 3 were provided with the option to upgrade to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 for free. In 2008, the Mortal Kombat series co-creator, designer and producer Ed Boon said that UMK3 is his favorite 2D Mortal Kombat title. It was also the last game he has programmed himself. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was ported to many home consoles with varying results, including stationary (Super NES, Genesis and Sega Saturn) and portable consoles (Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS), the Xbox Live Arcade, and iOS-based mobile devices and mobile phones. The game was also bundled with Mortal Kombat: Armageddon for the PlayStation 2 and included in compilation release Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The developers and publishers of the various releases included Acclaim Entertainment, Avalanche Software, Electronic Arts, Eurocom, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and Williams Entertainment. The later versions usually feature online play and other improvements over the arcade version, and in some cases even 3D graphics. A port for the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer was being developed by New Level, but was cancelled in 1996. Cited reasons for the cancellation include development delays which pushed the release date too far beyond the peak of Mortal Kombat 3 s popularity and the fact that the Mortal Kombat franchise had no established presence on the console. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Wave Net'' Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Wave Net (an abbreviation for Williams Action Video Entertainment Network ) was a rare network version of the game that allowed for online multiplayer matches. It was tested only in the Chicago and San Francisco areas that used a dedicated T1 line, connected directly to Midway's Chicago headquarters. One store kept the T1 line installed after the test concluded, but eventually removed the Wave Net game in favor of a Golden Tee game that uses a dial-up connection. It is highly unlikely that any Wave Net test games were ever released to the public after the infrastructure was dismantled, and so there are no known ROM image dumps of this version. One of the reasons this version was not widely adopted was the cost of T1 lines at the time: the setup cost several thousand dollars per arcade installation, plus a few hundred dollars for each cabinet using the hardware. Williams' plan was to use WaveNet to upload new games and game updates, which they would provide to arcade owners for free in exchange for a cut of the games' revenues. The game was released before alternative broadband access was available. At the time, a T1 was the only guaranteed way to get broadband into an arcade, but the game did not utilize the full bandwidth of the T1. Midway subsidized the cost of the line during the tests to make it more attractive to the arcade owners. Super NES The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) version was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Williams Entertainment in June 1996 in North America and by Acclaim Entertainment on November 28, 1996, in Europe. The limitations of the system led to many cuts that were made to fit everything on a SNES cartridge: the announcer no longer says the characters' names; Sheeva was removed;Although launching the 8 vs. 8 Tournament Mode and then selecting random characters will in some cases select the icon for the endurance matches (a large E), which actually represents Sheeva. The graphic data for this character is removed, meaning that she is effectively invisible, but her moves can be performed; she is incredibly fast and very glitchy. Using her normally causes the game to crash after a number of moves. only the five new arcade backgrounds are featured; and Shao Kahn's Lost Treasures chest has only 10 boxes instead of 12. Many changes affected the game's finishing moves: Rain and Noob Saibot have no regular Fatalities or other finishing moves; Kitana's "Kiss of Death" only inflates heads (the same effect as Kabal's "Air Pump" Fatality); Sonya Blade's Friendship from MK3 is used, as opposed to her Friendship from the arcade version of UMK3; Ermac's Fatality is altered; Scorpion's "Hellraiser" Fatality is different (he takes the opponent back to the Hell stage, where the opponent simply burns to ash) and is no longer censored like the arcade one. Animality finishing moves were also removed, ironically keeping the Mercy move, which was originally a requirement for Animalities in MK3. On the other hand, Brutalities were introduced; a finishing move in which the player attacks their opponent with a series of kicks and punches which result in the victim exploding. At the same time, some changes were actually improvements over the arcade version. Rain and Noob Saibot are made into playable characters for the first time. Mileena, Ermac, and Classic Sub-Zero are playable out of the box. Motaro and Shao Kahn are unlockable characters for two-player fights, although only one player can choose a boss at a time. A cheat code allows access to three separate cheat menus, where the player can drastically alter gameplay, access hidden content or view the characters' endings, among many other things. Sega Genesis The Sega Genesis version was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Williams Entertainment in June 1996 in North America and by Acclaim Entertainment on November 28, 1996, in Europe (Mega Drive version). Due to the limitations of the system's hardware, the Sega Genesis port featured inferior graphics and sound to these of the SNES port. Like on the SNES, Sheeva was removed, Shao Kahn's treasure chest has only 10 boxes, the announcer no longer says the characters' names, Kitana's "Kiss of Death" only inflates heads, Scorpion's "Hellraiser" Fatality is different, Sonya's Friendship from Mortal Kombat 3 is used, and the game retains the Bank stage.Another leftover from MK3 that was not totally deleted was code data for the 'Endurance Mode', which is still accessible through a Game Genie code. There were, however, several differences. Unlike the SNES version, the Genesis version features more stages: with the addition of the five new ones, it also feature six of the original ones from MK3, including the Subway, Bank, Rooftop, Soul Chamber, The Temple, and The Pit 3. There are several additional cuts regarding special and finishing moves: both Animalities and Mercy were removed; Rain and Noob were given a Brutality, but no other finishing moves; Human Smoke shares Scorpion's combos, rather than having unique ones; in Stryker's Friendship, the running characters are replaced by dogs. It did, however, have exclusive features in comparison to the arcade. Again, like the SNES port, Rain and Noob Saibot are made playable characters along with bosses Motaro and Shao Kahn, and Mileena, Ermac and Classic Sub-Zero are playable without any need of codes; Brutalities are also included in this version. Shang Tsung can morph into Robot Smoke, Noob Saibot, and Rain, which is not possible in the arcades, while Nightwolf is given the Red Shadow shoulder move that was later used in MKT. This version also features a rendition of Pong entitled MK4, which is the same as the one that appeared in the Genesis/Mega Drive port of MK3. Sega Saturn The Sega Saturn version was developed by Eurocom and published in 1996 by Williams Entertainment in North America and by GT Interactive in Europe. It is based directly on the version of Mortal Kombat 3 that was released for the PlayStation and PC. It thus has the same graphical quality and menu system. Since the arcade intro sequence is missing, Rain does not appear in the game, yet the message Kombat Kode "Rain can be found in the Graveyard" is still displayed. It also contains several elements of MK3 that were removed for the arcade version of UMK3, such as "The Bank" level and Noob Saibot being a shadow Kano as in MK3 (not a black ninja as in the arcade version of UMK3). There are a few new Kombat Kodes, but several that were present in the arcade release do not work any longer. The secret characters can be unlocked via a secret options screen, eliminating the need to enter three separate Kombat Kodes to unlock them (this is much faster, especially since unlocked characters cannot be saved); the Kombat Kodes themselves were also shortened to have six slots instead of ten. ''Mortal Kombat Advance'' Mortal Kombat Advance is the title given to the Game Boy Advance port of the game, which was developed by Virtucraft and published by Midway Games in North America on December 12, 2001, and in Europe on March 1, 2002. This version is based on the SNES port, but each character (except for Noob Saibot and the bosses) has only one individual Fatality and one Friendship. Three hidden characters can be unlocked by completing any tower other than Novice: Human Smoke (Warrior), Motaro (Master), and Shao Kahn (Grand Master). The GBA control system features two fewer buttons than those used in UMK3, which results in many special moves' button sequences being consolidated or changed. The violence in this game was toned down due to a younger fanbase using the GBA (though the game is still rated "M for Mature") and there is less blood. PlayStation 2 On all "Premium Edition" copies of the PlayStation 2 version of 2006's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, a near arcade-perfect version of the game is included on the first disc. However, it is impossible to save unlocked characters in this version without accessing the EJB menu. Xbox Live Arcade The Xbox Live Arcade version has very few diffences from the arcade original. There are some minor glitches in the network play on Xbox Live and there is no option to save the Kombat Kode unlocked characters. Online leaderboards were created to keep track of all time network stats and friends, the screen size was adjustable for anything between 4:3 and 16:9 televisions, and unlockable Achievements were also included. The game was accidentally released by Warner Bros. Interactive on the digital download service on the Friday evening of October 20, 2006, but was quickly pulled about 20 minutes later. According to Xbox Live director of programming, Major Nelson, an emergency meeting was called to discuss what to do about the game's release, knowing some keen users had already purchased the game. The decision was made to go on and release the game on the next morning, four days before its scheduled release date. As of 2010, it remained as the only post-launch XBLA game to be released on any day other than Wednesday. As of June 2010, the game can not be downloaded as it was removed from XBLA due to "publisher evolving rights and permissions". Those who have purchased the game before this date can re-download and play online. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' On June 27, 2007, MK co-creator Ed Boon officially confirmed a Nintendo DS port entitled Ultimate Mortal Kombat, releasing the very first inside report and new screenshots on IGN. The game, developed by Other Ocean Interactive and published by Midway games on November 12, 2007, in North America and on December 7, 2007, in Europe, is an arcade-perfect port of UMK3, and includes Wi-Fi play and brings back the minigame "Puzzle Kombat" from Mortal Kombat: Deception. Additionally, when unlocking Ermac, Mileena and classic Sub-Zero with Kombat Kodes on the VS screen, they remain unlocked even after the game is reset as the game now includes game profiles which players can access. Mobile (J2ME) In December 2010, EA Mobile released a Java-based port of the game for mobile phones. The game features only six playable fighters (Cyrax, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sonya, Kitana) and a single boss character (Shao Kahn). iOS In December 2010, Electronic Arts developed and published a remake of the game for iOS, which features a wireless two-player mode that could function over either Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connections. Although the gameplay remains true to the 2D original, the graphics were updated from the digitized sprites of the arcade machine, and were then rendered in 3D. Control was implemented via an on-screen joystick and buttons, utilizing the iOS-based devices' capacitive touchscreen. Network communication allowed for scores to be posted online, and a simplified control scheme was also included to improve accessibility. The character roster was incomplete, featuring only nine playable characters (Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kitana, Nightwolf, Jax, Sheeva, Sonya, Liu Kang and Stryker). Success at playing the game would unlock two additional fighters (Ermac and Jade). Both boss characters were included as CPU-only opponents. The game also features achievements. In June 2011, EA updated it to include the full roster and six new arenas. ''Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection'' The game is a part of the digital release package Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection, developed by Other Ocean Interactive and NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2012. Arcade Kollection also includes the first Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II. Reception 72.96% (DS) 70.00% (Genesis) 68.70% (SNES) 68.18% (X360) 56.25% (iOS) | MC = 73/100 (DS) 70/100 (X360) 54/100 (iOS) | CVG = 4/5 (Saturn) | EGM = 8.625/10 (Saturn) | GSpot = 2.9/10 (GBA) | rev1 = Maximum | rev1Score = (Saturn) | rev2 = Next Generation | rev2Score = (Arcade, Saturn) | rev3 = Sega Saturn Magazine | rev3Score = 91% (Saturn) }} Reviewing the arcade version, a Next Generation critic expressed concern that the Mortal Kombat series was headed for the same rut Street Fighter had fallen into, in which unnecessary updates of the same game replaced new installments. He remarked that even the biggest change the game made, the four new characters, was rendered uninteresting by their recycling of the graphic sets of previous characters. However, he added that "To be fair, there is none of the MK quality, detail, or gameplay missing, just about everything you want is there." Critical reception of the game has varied depending on the version under review. The initial releases were generally well received by critics, especially the 32-bit Sega Saturn version. EGM named it their "Game of the Month", commenting that it is a "near-perfect" translation of the arcade version, with the only problem being the long loading times. VideoGames rated this port a review score of 8/10, calling it "simply a great game" and stating that "if there was ever a definitive MK game, this is it."VideoGames 89 (June 1996), page 60. In GamePro, Major Mike summarized that "Saturn owners left out in the cold when MK 3 hit the PlayStation can now gloat: Ultimate has arrived, and it offers more fighters, moves, fatalities, and secrets than MK 3." While he criticized some elements of the game itself, such as the weak fatalities, he held that the Saturn conversion faithfully replicates the arcade game in every respect. A reviewer for Next Generation agreed that the Saturn version is an impeccable conversion apart from the "miserable necessity" of load times during Shang Tsung's morphs, but criticized Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 for offering too little improvement over the original Mortal Kombat 3. While noting that since the original MK3 had never been released for the Saturn, the publishers could not be accused of trying to sell consumers the same game twice, he felt MK3 was a slapdash and unexciting entry in the Mortal Kombat series. Rich Leadbetter of Maximum commented that while Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 does not measure up to contemporary Capcom fighters in terms of gameplay, it is unsurpassed in its huge number of secrets and replayability. He also praised Eurocom's conversion, saying it is a superior effort to Williams' conversion of MK3 for the PlayStation. Rad Automatic of Sega Saturn Magazine, like EGM and GamePro, praised the game's retention of the full content and quality of the arcade version, but also added, "Capcom have just released three bona fide awesome 2D beat 'em ups onto the Saturn, and ... I couldn't honestly say that I rate MK3 above them." A review by Computer and Video Games called it an "excellent conversion of a great coin-op", as well as "essential for fans, and something well worth consideration from all Saturn owners." The SNES version was nominated for Nintendo Power Awards '96 in the category "Best Tournament Fighting Game".Nintendo Power #94 (March 1997). Years later, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was also named as the best retro Mortal Kombat game by Alex Langley of Arcade Sushi in 2013. On the other hand, Mortal Kombat Advance, the later port for the Game Boy Advance, was panned by critics. It was given a review score of 2.9 by GameSpot's Jeff Gerstmann for how it "plays little to nothing like the game it's based on," and as of 2014 has a rating of only 34% at Game Rankings. EGM editor Dan Hsu gave the game the first "0" rating in the magazine's history, and it tied with three other titles for the "Flat-out Worst Game" award by GameSpot in 2002. Advance was included among the worst games of all time by GamesRadar in 2014. Ultimate Mortal Kombat for the Nintendo DS was considered much better than the GBA game. It was given a review score of 7.8 out of 10 from IGN's Greg Miller, who wrote that "if all you want is a really solid, fun version of Mortal Kombat 3 that can go online, that's what you're going to get. It's good stuff all around." GameSpot's "Best and Worst of 2006" included the XBLA version among the five best fighting games of the year. U.S. Appeals Court Judge Richard Posner considered Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 to be "a feminist violent video game".[https://scholar.google.com/scholar_case?case=13025078069235542866&hl=en&as_sdt=2006 American Amusement Machine Ass'n v. Kendrick, 244 F.3d 572 (7th Cir. 2001).] Finding that Indianapolis' attempt to ban Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 violated the First Amendment, Judge Posner wrote "the game is feminist in depicting a woman as fully capable of holding her own in violent combat with heavily armed men. It thus has a message, even an "ideology," just as books and movies do."Id. at 578. Judge Posner further marveled that "The woman wins all the duels. She is as strong as the men, she is more skillful, more determined, and she does not flinch at the sight of blood." Ed Boon, one of the creators of the series, has stated Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 to be his favorite Mortal Kombat arcade title.http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mkteam/edboon.php Legacy the Genesis & Nintendo versions ALSO as Trilogy instead of selling 2 games at the same time. |source=—Ed Boon|}} Mortal Kombat Trilogy (MKT) was released by Midway in 1996 as a follow-up to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Unlike UMK3, Trilogy was not released in arcades but was instead released for the Sony PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn and PC, as well as for the Game.com and R-Zone. Trilogy features the same gameplay and story, but adds several completely new characters and introduces new features such the "Aggressor" bar, a meter that fills during the course of the match to make a player character faster and stronger for a short time, and the Brutality finishing moves that were introduced in the 16-bit versions of UMK3. Notes References External links * (iOS remake) * *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - The Mortal Kombat Wiki *[http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/games/umk3/ UMK3 at Mortal Kombat Online] Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cancelled 3DO Interactive Multiplayer games Category:Cancelled DOS games Category:Cancelled PlayStation (console) games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:IOS games Category:IPod games Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Midway video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games with digitized sprites Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Williams video games Category:GT Interactive Software games